No Mans Land
, on August 19th, 1869...]] No Man's Land was a large 953 Mile Pot of land which separated the Union Lines from the Confederate lines during the Midwestern Theater in the Mid events of the American Civil War, that began in 1868 after Union forces were able to entrench themselves in North Illinois, before spreading throughout the months toward the Midwestern States of Ohip and Wisconsin, and eventually becoming a major ground stalemate in 1869, when Confederate forces dug in as well, further creating the No Mans Land landscape, with both sides heavily entrenched with no ways of break through either lines. It became known as Bloody Alley by 1872 during the initial stalemate of the Midwestern theater and was also be known or Hell Fields by the British empire by 1875. The Landscape was eventually made a national memorial by 1910, about 27 years following the Civil War's end, and has since then been maintained by the government as a historical plot of land, where much of the Northern Campaign was fought on, during both the first and second Midwestern Campaigns, prior to the War returning South, back to the Confederate States of America by 1877. By 1914, all ruined sites that were located in the Fomarl No Mans Land, was preserved as museums, where people were able to witness and discover the horrors of what took place from 1867 to 1875. ''History 2 years prior to the Confederacy digging in the South which created No Mans Land in 1869 And the Union Entrenchments began a year prior in 1868...]] Despite multiple battles taking place within the Midwestern States of Ohio, Wisconsin, and Illinois happening prior towards the creation of No Mans Land, Confederate forces were able to claim multiple sectors of the 3 states, but could not succeed as well in Ohio, due to New England being contestant at the time between 1867 and 1868. The Creation of No Mans Land was started first by the Union when were able to successfully dig in with the use of trenches, Earth Works, and heavy field Artillery since 1868, through a large vast majority of the landscape that stretched from the Great Lakes of Lake Ontario towards Lake Michigan, in hopes of creating a formidable defense in order to stall the Confederate forces in the Midwestern states of Wisconsin, Ohio, and Illinois until Union forces could regroup and conduct a counter offensive. ...]] The Union entrenchments which begun in Illinois in 1868, were composed of state of the art Earthworks, including Fixed Gatling Gun hand cranked MG,s Artillery platforms and Naval Rifled Cannons, then was expanded into Ohio and Wisconsin before curving around toward the Great Lakes. Since 1868, prior to 1871, the Confederacy had been unable to breach these lines, which in turn had finally turned the American Civil War, into a temporary stalemate, with the Confederacy Digging in to the South, and expanding both West and Eastward, where they launched a defensive campaign against the Union counter attacking forces, which lead to the creation of No Mans Land by 1869. on November 18th, 1869.]] Multiple skirmishes and Battles on the land eventually destroyed most of the Forests and fields around the Midwestern states eventually giving the terrain its name. From 1867 to 1872 Both Union and Confederate Armies have engaged each other either in the center of the Terrain or on each opposing side of their lines, the biggest and most eventful Battle to ever occur was the Attack on Harkan in 1871 following a failed but Valientful engagement conducted by the Union on the Confederate Held-town of Harken in the State of Illinois, during the final months of the Midwestern Theater in 1871. at Caracosa Ridge...]] No Mans Land eventually was overrun by the Confederacy after the Fall of New York City on December 7th 1871 allowing the Confederate New England and Mid Atlantic State Invasion forces to reinforce the Southern held portions of No Mans Land and launch a devastating Counter attack against the remaining Union fortifications stationed around the region. on February 18th, 1872...]] By February 2nd 1872, the Confederacy had conquered No Mans Land completely along with the entire Mid Western States, leaving Michigan as the only State left in Union hands. Following the arrival of British forces in Michigan, along with French Forces in New York in October of 1872, the Confederate States of America immediately tighten their grip on no man's land, during the Michigan campaign, fortifying most of the sections that they've already had during the course of the Midwestern campaign in hopes of preparing for Union counter-attack which eventually occurred on 1873. However prior to 1873, the Union in the fall of 1872, had attempted multiple times to break through the Confederate defenses in no man's land much to no avail, as the British at one point even attempted to conduct their own counteroffensive at the Battle of Lewian on December 15th 1872, the battle ended in a failure for the British Empire with the largest amount of British casualties ever occur on us soil since the War of 1812. At one point on December 29th, 1872, the Confederacy launched a surprise attack against Union forces at Marlakar National Park, forcing the Union to retreat back to their main camp near Orchid, Illinois, where a 2 month siege was conducted until the Confederacy was repelled by British forces on February 30th, 1873. , Wisconsin on March 20th, 1873...]] By March 10th, 1873, the Confederate States of America, at one point developed newly created heavy field artillery that became known as 67 Pounder heavy guns, which they used to strengthen their fortifications, in and around the regions they occupy around No Mans Land, which for the next 5 months made attacks conducted by both the Union and British Empire, literally impossible to conduct against Confederate lines, where as a result, the Confederacy with the use of Powers Helicopters, launched an airborne Invasion against British lines located in Eastern Ohio, where the British had just set up an official headquarters for their role in the war, where it has since then had become a target for CSA Airships for bombardments. The Attack was stopped by Union Reinforcements, forcing the South to withdraw back Southbound. ...]] On July 19th, 1873, the United States, launched a surprise assault on a Confederate Fortress located in central Wisconsin, where they were able to attack while being covered by a Locust Helicopter in hopes of securing a Confederate fortress, that stood nearby to a major Confederate housing area for airships, and Powers Helicopters, where the assault had attempted to try and force the front line farther south on the Wisconsin front, while at the same time attempt to cripple Confederate airpower that was conducting trouble all over the Midwestern states around No Mans Land. on the Confederacy's Midwestern Lines had failed. The Picture was taken by British Photographer Jonathan Hopper 2 hours after the Battle had ended, the Picture was named by the British as Hell Fields, which also was the name that was given to No Mans Land by the British 3 days later...]] The Union succeed, and was successful in breaching a hole in Confederate lines in Wisconsin, forcing the Confederacy to retreat toward the town of Lodus, which was then liberated a week later, along with the entire state of Wisconsin by May 2nd, 1874, finally allowing an opening to the western side of the continent, and finally allowing US reinforcements from California, to link up with the weakened Northern forces in the Midwest. in 1874, that turned the tide of the War for the United States, and paved the way to the Atlantic Ocean. The Fort was hit multiple times by Confederate forces since 1872...]] On February 20th, 1874, the British Empire, along with Union forces, were able to unleash the Atlantic Offensive, against the Confederacy in eastern Ohio at the Confederate constructed Fort Memphis, where they the combined Union and British forces were able to break through the Southern lines from both the North and west, allowing the Union to open up a pathway out of No Mans Land, and allowing the US to finally re-enter Vermont, that had been under Confederate Occupation since 1868, and were able to reach New York by November of 1874, where they were able to liberate most of the Northeastern States, and allowing the Union to finally reclaim most of the resources that have been lost since 1867. Despite making it to New York and breaking the Confederate Siege of French forces in New York, the French did not participate in the rest of the war, due to having to suffer heavy casualties from the 3 year Siege of the province. However the French despite departing the Continent on November 30th, 1874, left a few legionnaires in order to continue to aide the Union if possible, but President Grant, who despite being nominated for President in 1869, considered to fight in the Army, claimed that there was no need for foreign aide anymore, due to the Union by 1874, finally getting the relief they needed, in order to recover well enough to continue the fight on their own. As a result the French left the US with all hands, and was thanked by President Grant, and Secretary of War William W. Belknap, Who was also a General in the Union Military. However despite the departure of France, the British Empire continued to remain in the US for the remainder of the war. Despite multiple victories happening in Wisconsin and the Northeastern states, including the events and aftermath of the Atlantic Offensive, situation in Illinois, and Ohio still remained grim for Union forces, as both American and British forces struggle for months trying to break through the heavily entrenched Confederate lines from Illinois all the way to Ohio, but were never successful in either front. Being shot dead on No Mans Land during the Assault on Emerson in 1874.]] British army regulars also began an offensive from Ohip, in order to try and break through the Confederate lines at Emerson Heights and liberate the town of corporis, but the assault had failed, the Confederacy then responded with an attack of their own, but was repelled when Union reinforcements, arrived from Vermont. On September 28th, 1874, the Union was able to launch a successful offensive across No Mans Land and crush a large group of Confederate forces at April Hill, which was set to have been the bloodiest engagement beyond Gettysburg, and was also consider to have been the major Battle, which finally allowed the Union to gain some ground in Ohio, where at the Same time President Grant, was able to launch the Fall Offensive against the Fox River Trail, where he was able to capture a Confederate Constructed, Bridge, but a Confederate counterattack, along with the use of Armored vehicles eventually forced the Union to destroy the Bridge, preventing the South from crossing it again. By December 5th of 1874, the Union then launched a land and airborne assault against the city of Margor, which was located in Eastern Illinois, that served as a major supply structure for the Confederacy along No Mans Land, where they were successful in liberating the city and severing supplies to the Confederate state lines to the East, this victory alone would finally slow down the arrival of supplies arriving in the Midwest from the Confederate States of America, and weaken the once Impregnable Confederate Midwestern Lines to the East, this battle alone would be mentioned by Grant, to have been the main engagement that finally would break the back of the Confederacy in the Midwest. Engagements from the South and North continued on for another 4 Months, into 1875, where despite multiple stalemates, the Union and Confederacy still were unable to break through certain aspects of the Confederacy's Midwestern lines, by the summer of 1875, a Union scouting party was able to locate a weakness in the Confederate lines, and was able to inform British General Ethan Mordrake about the situation, as British forces who had been on reserve most of the time of both 1874, and 1875, before eventually being asked by the Union to launch a coordinated offensive against the weakened section at Iriakus, Illinois, while the Union focused on all sectors of the Confederate lines from all directions. , fire upon Union Forces in November of 1875, during the final weeks of the Second Midwestern Campaign...]] President Grant's plan worked, as the Union and British forces from all directions converged on the Confederate lines from all sectors, including from New York and Wisconsin slowly reclaiming most of the territory from Illinois and Ohio, where not long after On September 2nd, 1875, the British broke through the weakened Southern defenses at Iriakus finally causing the Confederacy to collapse, allowing the Union to finally reclaim the rest of Illinois and Ohio, while other states to the West, and East were claimed back as well by January 17th, 1876. Post 1875 No Man's land was eventually declared completely clear and secured by the Union and British armies, where the name has since then faded away, and was retired by 1876, as Richmond at this point had ordered all Confederate forces to concentrate on the defensive positions around Pennsylvania, Maryland, and the other border states that lead to the Confederate States of America. In 1910, sometime 27 years after the war ended no Man's Land became a national historical landmark for the major stalemate that occurred in the area since 1867 and 1875. Trivia'' Category:Midwestern Theater Category:American Civil War Category:1867 Category:1868 Category:1869 Category:1870 Category:1871 Category:1872 Category:Fictional Regions Category:The Northern Theater